


Up For Days

by xiuyeolist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanHun, Fluff, M/M, i read some twitter fic and i got inspo, laying in bed, lovebirds, this is me just mess around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeolist/pseuds/xiuyeolist
Summary: Sehun woke up from a nightmare and Chanyeol is there for him.





	Up For Days

The mumbling from Sehun's lips gradually turned into soft shouts. Startling the light sleep Chanyeol was.

Chanyeol decided to turn over to Sehun. Still half asleep, he tried to open his eyes. He saw Sehun twitching and sweating. Concern hit Chanyeol. Should he wake him up?

Then Sehun started to scream.

"Ahh, please no!" Sehun yelled out, now sitting up in the bed he shared with his lover.

Chanyeol sat up with him, he ran his hands through Sehun's hair. Trying to put the younger at ease.

"I-I had a nightmare that you were being chased. A-and there were these scary men. W-who wanted to hurt you." Sehun started to tear up, recalling the horrific dream.  
"I was trying to run to you, but my feet felt like they were in quicksand. I was in slow motion. I-I couldn't get to you." Sehun was full out crying now.  
"Shh- You're safe. I'm safe" Chanyeol stated, pulling Sehun into a hug. He let Sehun to contiune to cry on his chest. He decided it would be more comfortable for the both of them to be laying down. 

They decided to spoon, Chanyeol was the big spoon while Sehun would be the little spoon. He knew it was Sehun's favorite position when he was scared or worried about something that was out of his control. 

"Babe that was your third nightmare this week. What's wrong? This isn't like you." Chanyeol whispered in Sehun's ear.  
"I... I'm fine. Nothing bad has been happening," The younger started.  
"Just because nothing bad is happening doesn't mean nothings wrong. You know that." after the sentence, the older decided to lightly kiss the back of the youngers neck.  
"Okay well... I guess I'm stressed. I just started Uni again and you're starting your new fancy job, and I hate how you're paying for my tuition. I feel like I am being selfish-"

Chanyeol quickly turned Sehun to face him. Once he saw the boy's worried eyes, he pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was the middle of the night, Sehun had just woken up from another nightmare, yet this kiss felt so tender and loving. More special then any other kiss.

This lips worked in perfect harmony, Chanyeol melted when he felt Sehun's sweet lips on his. 

Chanyeol finally pulled away and started,  
"Listen. We talked about this months before you started Uni. I want you to pursue your dreams. And me taking that new job, yes it is a stressful job, but I enjoy it."  
"You come home late some nights and you look so tired. It feels wrong because I'm only taking two classes."  
"Which take up most of your day as well babe. You take two 4 hour classes. And on top of that, you study once you get home. I understand that being a student is hard work; therefore, I do not want you to work. Unless you honestly want to." Chanyeol smiled after he said this because he knew how much Sehun was worried, it warmed his heart knowing there was someone in this world who loved him so much.  
"Come here my big baby." Chanyeol pulled him in, Sehun's head rested on his chest while they entangled their long legs under the sheets.  
Sehun's breathe started to slow. Feeling at peace.  
"I love you so much Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol felt his cheeks warm at Sehun's words.  
"I love you too baby." Chanyeol planted a kiss on Sehun's forehead. He then started to hum the song he had made for Sehun. Sehun recognized it and then started to drift to sleep with his lover under him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic being posted soooo yeahhh. I was supposed to be writing an essay that is due for my eng uni class but ChanHun is more imporant obvi lol


End file.
